Pen Pals
by Angel Kisses
Summary: Serena must pick between a friend and a lover... * Story Completed*
1. The Letter

Pen Pals  
by: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
She looked at the piles of letters. Tons of them. Some in small envelopes, some in   
large long ones. Some were blue and yellow and others from cards. Birthday cards,   
Christmas, Valentines, you name it, it was there.  
  
Mina stood in wonder. How could someone write so much? "And when did you   
say you started writing him?"  
  
"High school. Freshman year." Serena stated, never lifting her pen from the pad   
of paper she was writing on.  
  
"And why?" Mina persisted. Serena sighed, putting her pen down and glancing   
around her room. "You know why, I've told you before." She said while stretching her   
arms.  
  
"Refresh my memory. And while you're at it, tell me why all these letters   
are...everywhere."  
  
"There was this letter I was looking for, but I got caught up in rereading them."  
  
"There's so many!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it has been ten years. We started writing when we were fourteen."  
  
"Damn girl! You need a new hobby!" Lita said walking into Serena's room.  
  
"Nah, she just needs to find a real man!" Mina laughed.  
  
Serena looked at her friends. They had been living together since college. They   
had no room to talk. Mina swore off guys last year and Lita is always saying that   
every guy looks like her old boyfriend, Freddie.  
  
"Well, ya know, I wouldn't mind having him, if you don't want him Serena. " Lita   
said, looking at his picture on her night stand.  
  
"Yeah..." Mina sighed.  
  
"I was looking for a letter, " Serena continued, "that had a promise in it. Help me   
find it."   
  
"What kind of promise?" Lita asked picking up a card and reading it. "You'll   
know it if you find it. It's the only one we've made, besides always writing each other."   
  
"You never answered my question!" Mina whined. Serena picked up the first letter   
she'd gotten, opened it and started reading out loud...  
  
"Hello Serena! I'm glad I got to meet and talk with you! I hope we can become   
great pen pals. You seem like a great person and all my friends were like, 'Damn   
man, how do you do it? Can I have her address too?' Will you be at next years   
competition? It would be cool to see you again next year."  
"Competition?" Lita asked.  
  
Serena put the letter down and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Remember back in high school when I was in the flag and dance line? We went   
to the States for a competition, there I met him and one of the "flag mom's" got us   
talking and here we are now."   
  
"Damn! Ten years. Now that's dedication!" Lita said. "Yeah." Serena sighed.  
  
The phone rang and Mina ran to answer it. A while later, she came back to   
announce that Rei was on her way and that she had ordered a pizza. Rei was a friend   
of there's through high school. Though she didn't go to college with them, she had   
stayed in touch and visited every other Saturday.  
  
"Now what's this promise?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when Rei gets here."  
  
  
  
Later, and one-thirds way into the letters and only crumbs left in the pizza box...  
  
  
  
"And so he's like my best friend. I tell him everything and he tells me. Trust me it   
took awhile to do that too. Anyway, at one point about six or seven years back we   
made this promise that if by the time we turned twenty-five and we don't have   
anybody, then we'd get married." Serena finished.  
  
"Married? but Serena, " Rei started.  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
"Why not?" Mina demanded.   
  
"He's probably forgotten anyway. We've never mentioned it since."  
  
"And if he hasn't?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, he's going to get a wedding invite soon anyway, so I guess we'll see when   
he gets here, if he gets here." Serena said. The girls sat in silence for a while.   
  
"Hey! What are we bummed about? You're getting married in a few weeks and   
he's a friend right? Not like you guys were lovers or anything right? Just pen pals.   
Nothing more. Nada. Zip!" Mina exclaimed.   
  
"She's right ya know." Lita stated.   
  
Serena smiled sadly and wadded up the paper she was writing on. He didn't need   
to know she was sorry.  
  
"Wait you guys! The plot thickens!" Rei said standing up with a letter clutched in   
her hands. "My Dearest Serena," she began out loud, "I long to hold you in my arms.   
The smell of you drives me wild! I can't stop thinking of you. At night, when I lay in   
bed thinking of you, I reach down and..."  
  
The wadded piece of paper landed smack in the middle of Rei's face, then   
Serena, not far behind, grabbed the letter, stuck out her tongue and said "That's   
personal."  
  
The whole group burst out laughing. Serena continued reading, "Reached down to   
pick up a book and collided with a table on the way up, ruining yet another date. Nice   
try Rei."  
  
After a few more hours of reading through the letters and listening to the ooh's   
and awe's from the girls, Serena decided to wrap it up.  
  
"I can't believe what a sweetheart this guy is! I really can't wait to meet him Sere.   
Night!" Mina said hugging her friend before returning to her own room.  
  
"He really is a babe." Lita said taking one last look at his picture before following   
Mina out.  
  
Serena walked Rei to the door. "Ami will be back next week." She stated.   
  
"Serena, if you love him so, why don't you just marry him?" Rei asked.  
  
"I can't Rei, you know that. Besides, I don't know how he feels about me   
anymore. Don't worry about it all right? I won't."  
  
"Promise?" "Promise." Serena nodded. Rei was hesitant, but soon nodded,   
hugged Serena and left.  
  
Serena sighed as she undressed and climbed into bed. 'This is what I want. I   
know it is.' She glanced at the picture on her night stand. 'So why do I suddenly   
regret it?' she thought before closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
All right, done with chapter one. I hope you like it. I'll try to get more out soon,   
depending on reviews :) ~K~ I'm outtie! (hee hee) *Angel Kisses* 


	2. Invitations

Pen Pals chpt 2 Invitations  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated: PG.  
  
Hi guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! All the great encouragement has made me want to write more :) I hope you enjoy the next chpt involving the GW boys! Oh and to try and clear things up, I know I wrote something about the boys being in the states. Well, ignore that. They ALL are in the states. That's what I get for writing instead of sleeping :)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned SM and GW.  
  
  
  
All was quite at the Winner mansion, that is until a certain brown haired man came   
crashing through the front door, braid flying behind him.  
  
"Yo guys! Mail call!" he called, making his way to the kitchen where two of his   
friends sat. He stood smiling as he leafed through the stack while the missing two   
made their way to the door frame.  
  
"Hmmm...bills. Here you go Quatre." he said tossing the letters to the blond   
haired, kind faced man on his right.  
  
"Oh look! A letter for Wufei! I wonder if it's from a 'weak woman." The black haired   
Chinese man turned red. "Maxwell! Give me that! Don't you ever disrespect my   
mother that way again!"  
  
"Oh! Momma's boy, huh? A side of you we've never seen before." Duo laughed.  
  
"Injustice!" Wufei cried before stalking out of the kitchen, pushing past the two in   
the entry way.  
  
"Ah Trowa. Still getting fan mail?" Duo asked, skipping over to the man with his   
short brown hair tossed over one eye, leaning against one side of the door frame.  
  
"Hardly." he said.  
  
"Oh and while I'm here, another, excuse me, *gag* love letter from Ms.   
Peacecraft." Duo said, handing a letter to the other man with short brown hair and icy   
cold blue eyes. The man grabbed the letter, ripped it in two and promptly dumped it in   
the nearest trash can.  
"Aww come on Heero. You could have at least opened it."  
  
"Waste of trees." Heero responded, walking back through the kitchen door with   
Trowa right behind.  
  
"Ah why so glum guys?" Duo shouted after them. "Well, I guess you don't want   
one of these pretty pink and white envelopes from a certain someone named   
Serena?" Duo teased, holding the five envelopes in one hand like a fan. He tossed   
Quatre the one addressed to him, while three men came running back into the   
kitchen, screeching to a halt. Duo and Quatre burst out laughing when they noticed   
that Wufei was out of breath.  
  
"Ran all the way back here for a card from a woman?"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei snapped, snatching his card from Duo's hand.  
  
"Hand it over Duo." Trowa said, grabbing his and Heero's from Duo's hand.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Serena, our little Serena is getting married!" Quatre   
exclaimed.  
  
"No way! Really?" Duo asked, ripping his invite open.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson formally invites you to the wedding of their daughter Miss   
Serena Usagi Johnson to Mr. Darien Matthew Shields." Wufei read out loud. *A.N   
you know those are not there real names*   
  
"I remember when we first started writing to her. After begging for a while that is."   
Quatre grinned. "She's been so sweet writing to us all these years. I couldn't be   
happier for her." he finished.  
  
"It's only three weeks away." Trowa noticed.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better pick out a nice wedding present huh? I can't wait to   
have some of that cake!"  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything besides eating Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, ya Wu-man! Like how you're a momma's boy?" Duo teased.  
  
"Why you! Injustice!"  
  
"Momma's boy, Momma's boy, Wu-man is a Momma's boy!" Duo said before   
running full speed out of the kitchen with Wufei right on his heels yelling, "Get back   
here Maxwell! I'll show you momma's boy!"  
  
Trowa shook his head, poured himself a cup of coffee, and joined Quatre at the   
table.  
  
"So what do you think of Serena getting married Trowa?" Quatre asked. Trowa   
just shrugged and looked out the window, his thoughts elsewhere.  
  
"What about you Heero?" Heero, who was still propped against the door frame,   
pushed himself upright, shrugged, and tossed the card in the trash can, unopened.   
"It's just a wedding." he said coldly before stalking out.  
  
  
  
*A.N.* Awww Don't you just love me??? *evil grin* Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter, that is if I get some reviews. Just to let you know, I'm already half way done with chpt. 3 and will probably post it tomorrow. Ja! *Hugs and Angel Kisses!* 


	3. So little time

Pen Pals chpt. 3 So Little Time  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer, I don't own SM or GW.   
  
Hi guys!!! I can't believe how many of you guys like my fic! *grins* You guys are awesome! I'm sorry I've taken so long to get this part out. I was planning on doing it early, but someone got me terribly upset. I noticed someone else had a fic titled Pen Pals also. So I thought, "Oh great. I forgot to check if someone else already had this title", and was totally prepared to apologize, that is UNTIL I read the fic. I opened it and started rereading everything that I had typed! Only little things were different, but if you've read it, you know that they copied my fic. Okay, if ya wanted to copy it, at least have the class to change the name. *shakes head* Shesh, some ppl. *sighs*   
  
Again thanks to all of you!!!   
  
  
  
A week had past since the day they had tried to find that certain letter. Serena   
had been so busy that she hardly remembered why she was looking for it.   
  
Ami had arrived a few days earlier and was now being fitted for her Maid of Honor   
dress. The other girls were going to be bridesmaids. They had no qualms about this   
because Ami had been Serena's best friend since before they had even met her. Ami   
was in a baby blue, Mina in a soft peach, Lita in a soft mint green, and Rei in a light   
pink. It took a while to convince Rei that red was not an appropriate color for a   
wedding.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Ami asked, doing a small turn for Serena.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Yes, well, always a bridesmaid, never a bride." Ami sighed, sitting on the bed   
next to her friend.  
  
Serena giggled. "Ami, you've never been a bridesmaid. Besides, you're turn will   
come. What about that Greg guy you were seeing?"  
  
"He's great, but nothing to get serious about."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it much. When you find someone, you'll know."  
  
"How did you know it was Darien?"  
  
"We've been together so long that I'm surprised we haven't done this sooner. I   
guess I just knew it was time."  
  
"So what's bothering you? And do not tell me that it is nothing. I know you better   
than you think."  
  
"I've been having my doubts. I think it's typical before you get married. Mom said   
she had them. Then again, look at them now."  
  
"Serena, just because you're parents got divorced doesn't mean you are going to   
also."  
  
"You're right. I just wish I could shake this feeling."  
  
Ami hugged her best friend, sighed, and rose from the bed. "I'm going to change.   
Go downstairs and eat something, all right? I will not have you fainting down the   
aisle."  
Serena nodded and made her way downstairs, headed towards the kitchen, only   
she never made it there. The second she hit the first floor landing she was swept into   
a huge bear hug.  
  
"Is it me, or do you just get tinier and tinier?" The man asked, still not releasing   
the hug.   
  
Serena giggled. "If you would quit eating so much Duo, I wouldn't look so tiny."   
She said, pulling away and playfully swatting at his arm. "Where are the others?" she   
eagerly asked.  
  
"Oh, around...somewhere." he grinned.  
  
"I was headed toward the kitchen, care to join me?" she asked.  
  
"Great minds think alike!"  
  
Serena was greeted with another hug as she entered the room. Not a "Squeeze-  
the-life-out-of-you" hug, but soft, gentle, and warm. "Quatre. How are you my friend?"   
she asked, hugging him back.  
  
"I've been good, but it seems like you're doing better Serena. I still can't believe   
you're getting married."  
  
"Yeah Sere. How come you didn't tell us before?" asked Duo.  
  
"Can we not talk about this right now?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee   
and offering some to the guys. They had just sat at the table when Mina and Lita   
came crashing through the door.   
  
"Sere! Did you see the two hotties in...the...living...room?" Mina asked as she   
noticed two more "hotties". One sitting on each side of Serena.  
  
"How come I have the feeling you know all these guys, Sere?" asked Lita.  
  
"Remember when we were looking through all my letters? Well, some of them   
were from these guys. Mina, Lita, I'd like you to met two of my pen pals, Quatre   
Winner and Duo Maxwell. Oh and speaking of which, I should go and greet those two   
other "hotties." Behave yourself Duo." She warned, leaving the room before she could   
see Duo's "Who me?" grin.  
  
Upon entering the living room, she found only one of her missing three pen pals.   
She frowned. Where were Heero and Trowa?  
  
Wufei grunted, "You're such a weak woman," he tisked gently, "getting pulled   
into a marriage like this."   
  
Serena leaned into the hug he eloped her in, her sunny disposition suddenly   
gone. "You have no idea, Wufei, no idea." she whispered into his shoulder. He held   
her away from him and looked hard into her eyes, planning on asking her just what   
she meant, when Duo came through the doorway.  
  
"Yo! Wu-man! Come and meet these girls! They're great!"  
  
Serena smiled again and encouraged Wufei to do so. She stared out the window   
after they left. She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there when she heard a   
soft voice behind her say, "Did you forget the promise you made?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then have your feelings for him changed?"  
  
"Of course not." she sighed.  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"Because I don't know how he feels about me. I know Darien loves me and needs   
me."  
  
"Do you love him in return?"  
  
"I thought I did. I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"I can't tell you how he feels," he began.  
  
"Because you're his best friend. We've been through this before ya know."  
  
"Serena, please. Give him time."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Out front." He turned to leave but she turned and reached out, grabbing his wrist.   
"I'm afraid times run out Trowa." she whispered.  
  
"No," he whispered, folding her in a hug, "there's still plenty of time." He shoved   
her towards the door and turned to look out the window, his back now to her. She   
walked past the noisy kitchen, where her friends were all laughing, and out the front   
door.   
  
There he was, leaning against a poll holding up the porch roof, looking out over   
the yard. She came up behind him silently, wrapped her arms around his waist, and   
laid her head on his back.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
  
  
~K~ Done for tonight. I hope you liked. Now tell me if this sounds like the other pen pal fic. I was too upset after reading the first chpt. that I didn't finish the rest. OH and if anyone's been reading Feeling Alright, I'm sorry I haven't added another chpt. yet. I'm kinda stuck. Worked myself into a hole I guess. If anyone can help, PLEASE e-mail me at Angkis22@aol.com. Thanks bunches!!!   
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	4. Introductions

Pen Pals chpt. 4 Introductions  
By: Angel Kisses  
rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW. I wouldn't mind owning Heero though, or maybe Trowa, if anyone can spare them????  
  
Let me say thanks again for the great reviews! You guys are wonderful!!!! Whelp not much more to say, gotta get this to you before I go out for the night!  
  
  
  
Darien saw red when he turned the corner and saw his future wife wrapped around   
another man. He pulled over three houses down, got out of the car, and started   
walking up to her house.  
  
  
  
"Heero, please don't be angry with me." she whispered.  
He stiffened. "Why should I be angry?" his voice was stone cold. She grabbed   
his arm and turned him towards her. "We can still be friends can't we? You won't   
shut me out, will you?" she asked, pleading at him with her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, friends," he said, still using the same monotone voice.   
  
"Heero, you're my best friend. Why can't you be happy for me, like the others?"  
  
"Happy?" he snorted, "You really can't see it can you Serena? Not that it matters   
anymore." He turned to leave, but her arm on his prevented it. Oh she could see it,   
she just needed to hear it. "Tell me!" she cried, "Tell me what I can't see!"  
  
He balled his fists by his sides, shook his head, and stepped away from her.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Serena!" Darien called, walking up the porch steps. She stiffened and turned   
towards him, "Darien, I.." She was cut off when he leaned over and kissed her very   
passionately. Serena heard the front door being opened and slammed shut. She   
pulled away from Darien and glared at him. "That was very rude of you," she growled.  
  
"What? Can't I kiss my wife?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Not like that! And in front of a stranger too! And I'm NOT your wife yet!" she   
snapped.  
  
"The girls see me kiss you all the time! They don't care! Why are you so upset?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Because," she began slowly, "you were being really rude. You'd   
think you were jealous or something!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, inside...  
  
  
  
Heero stalked through the kitchen and out the back door.   
  
"Hey Heero! Uh, bye Heero?"  
  
"He doesn't look like he's in a talking mood Duo." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Not in years. In fact, I believe it was Serena that melted his icy exterior."  
  
"Man, you should have seen him. Always quiet and always threatening to kill   
us."  
  
"No, only to kill you duo." Quatre grinned.  
  
"So shouldn't he be happy about seeing her?" asked Lita.  
  
"I believe I know why he's upset," Ami said, entering the kitchen, "Listen."  
  
Everyone strained to hear what Ami was hearing. They could faintly hear Serena   
and Darien out front arguing.  
  
  
"What? Can't I kiss my wife?"  
"Not like that! And in front of a stranger too! And I'm NOT your wife yet!"  
"The girls see me kiss you all the time! They don't care! Why are you so upset?"  
"Because, you were being very rude You'd think you were jealous or something!"  
  
  
"I think you're friend just met Darien." Ami said.   
  
Trowa groaned and headed for the back yard. The front door slammed shut and   
Serena stormed into the kitchen, Darien right behind her.  
  
"Serena,"  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"Fine!" he shouted, "I'll just tell the wedding coordinator that we won't be seeing   
her today!"  
  
Serena sighed. "I forgot all about that. Hold on, I'll get my purse," she said   
walking out of the room with her shoulders slumped.  
  
Duo cleared his throat and the once quiet room broke out in chatter again.   
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that girls." Darien said, pouring on the charm.  
  
"Darien, every good couple has there fights," Ami informed him, "Have you met   
our new friends? Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and Chang *a.n. I hope that's right*   
Wufei. He goes by Wufei."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Darien said, shaking their hands.  
  
"So how long have you and Serena been seeing each other?" Duo asked.  
  
"About 4 years. How do you know her?"  
  
"We, us three and the two outside, are her pen pals." Wufei answered.  
  
Darien looked shocked. "What Darien? Did you think Heero was Serena's lover or   
something?" Lita asked bluntly. He had enough good grace to look embarrassed.   
"Um, yeah. I guess I got upset when I saw them hug."  
  
"They just got here today, but if you didn't always jump to conclusions, you   
would know that by now," Serena snapped, walking back into the kitchen. "Let's go   
and get this over with."   
  
"Whatever." He sighed and lead her to the door.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like they're very much in love." Duo commented after they   
left.  
  
"Sometimes I've wondered that myself. She hasn't looked as happy as she did   
today in years." Lita said.   
  
Rei walked into the kitchen just then, "No one answered so I let myself in. Not   
that it matters much huh? Hey what are you so down about? And who are you   
guys?"  
  
"They're at it again," Mina sighed, "and these are Serena's pen pals. Quatre,   
Duo, and"  
  
"Wufei." Rei finished for her. Duo's eyebrows shot up. "You two know each   
other?"  
  
"Yes, we've been writing each other for a while. Serena suggested I might enjoy   
his letters."  
  
"Letter's from your momma huh? She certainly doesn't look like anyone's   
momma," he teased.  
  
"Shut-up Maxwell." Wufei growled.  
  
"You know," Rei said thoughtfully, breaking up the would be fight, "I told her not   
to marry that man. The first time he tried hitting on me behind her back I told her   
that. But would she listen? No."  
  
"He cheats on her?" Heero asked coldly from the back door, fire flashing in his   
eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so, yes, all the time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm what's next??? Why is she marrying a man that cheats on her??? How come   
only Rei knows this and not the other girls??? Tune in next week to find out.   
  
A.K's little sis: Are you really going to make them wait that long?  
  
A.K: *evil laughter* We'll see won't we!!! ;)   
  
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	5. secrets out

Pen Pals chpt.5  
  
By: Angel Kisses  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW  
  
  
  
Hi guys!!! Sorry I've taken so long to get a new chapter to you. I've been  
  
working on Feeling Alright, and am almost done with that new chpt, so keep  
  
your eyes open, if you're interested. Oh, I've changed the rating. It's  
  
getting a little explosive in here, so I had to change it. And it might  
  
become an NR-17 soon, but then again, maybe not. Depends on what you guys  
  
want to see. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?!" Mina shouted.  
  
  
"I thought that you guys knew. I'm sorry, it's not like something you go  
  
boosting around!" Rei answered.  
  
  
"That lousy scum! I'm gonna pound him to the ground!" Lita said,   
  
pounding her fists on the table.  
  
  
"Does...does Serena know this?" Quatre asked.  
  
  
Rei shook her head. "If she does, she hasn't let on that she   
  
does, so who knows?"  
  
  
"And here I thought this was a good thing. So why is she marring   
  
him?" Duo asked.  
  
  
"I tried asking her before, but she avoided a direct   
  
answer." Ami stated.  
  
  
"I don't care what the reason is, I'm going to kill him."  
  
  
"Not before we get to him first Heero." Duo stated.   
  
  
"What a minute. He hit on you?"  
  
  
"Yes, Wufei."  
  
  
"He really hit on you?" he asked, his voice rasing. She nodded.   
  
"Well, now I have two reasons to kill him." Wufei growled.  
  
  
"I believe that it's up to Serena. She made the decision to marry   
  
him. We can't just go around killing her fiancee when she doesn't know   
  
why." Trowa said logically.  
  
  
"Yes, I believe you're right Trowa. All we can do is wait."  
  
  
"So that's it? No one's going to say anything? You're all weak!"  
  
  
"I don't know about you Wufei, but I know I'm not going to be the   
  
one to break Serena's heart."  
  
  
"Dude, Quatre's right. Let's just get some sleep and see what   
  
happens tomorrow, all right?"  
  
  
"Oh wow. It has gotten late huh? I can fix you guys a quick   
  
something before ya go." Lita offered.  
  
  
"Sounds great Lita, thanks." Trowa said.  
  
  
"By the way, where is Serena? Surely it doesn't take this long to   
  
talk..."  
  
  
"We're home!" Serena called from the front door, cutting off Duo.  
  
  
"Remember," Rei hissed, "don't mention anything. Act is if you   
  
don't know."  
  
  
"Ummm Lita, what smells so good?" Darien asked walking in the   
  
kitchen behind Serena.  
  
  
"Just dinner Darien. Will you be joining us?" she asked through   
  
clenched teeth.  
  
  
"No, I don't think so. I have a some errands to run, but thanks   
  
for asking."  
  
  
"Errands my foot." Duo muttered under his breath.   
  
  
"I'm just going to run upstairs and use the bathroom." Darien   
  
said before walking out.   
  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?"  
  
  
"Oh us, quiet? Ha ha ha your so silly Sere!" Mina laughed, turned   
  
to Quatre and made quick conversion. So did Rei and Wufei. Trowa and   
  
Ami began discussing something, and Duo asked Lita if she needed any   
  
help. Which left Heero, leaning against the back door, staring at her.   
  
His cold eyes swept over her and looked back at her sky blue ones.   
  
  
Without notice, he leapt from the wall, grabbed her arm, dragged   
  
her into the hallway, and pinned her against the wall.  
  
  
"Tell me," he said, gripping her shoulders. Something flashed in   
  
his that both frightened and excited her. What was it? Anger? Desire?   
  
Hate? Lust? She couldn't tell.   
  
  
"Tell you what Heero?" she whispered.  
  
  
"Tell me what I need to hear. Say it!"  
  
  
"Oh Heero," she sighed, leaning into his chest, "Heero I..."  
  
  
The footsteps sounding off the stairs brought her to her senses.   
  
It must have for him too, because he pushed her away from him, but kept   
  
a hand at her lower back to steady her.  
  
  
"Please don't Heero. I'm...I'm getting married in a week." she   
  
pleaded before Darien got to the landing.  
  
  
He caught a glimpse of Heero touching Serena before he took his   
  
arm away. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is? Well I'll show him   
  
just who she belongs too.' he thought as he walked up to them.  
  
  
"I have to go sweetheart. Are you sure you don't want to come   
  
home with me tonight?" Serena shook her head, her face turning red.  
  
  
"Well then," he said pulling her body against his, "just a   
  
kiss," he said before pressing his mouth to hers and prying it open   
  
with his tongue, deepening the kiss. His hands skimmed down her sides and   
  
held her bottom firmly, pressing her to him. All the while he watched   
  
for Heero's reaction. Only when he was satisfied that he let the boy   
  
know who Serena belonged to, did he let her slowly go. He winked at   
  
Heero before saying goodnight and leaving.  
  
  
Serena groaned and sank into a chair in the hallway, head in her   
  
hands. Heero moved to kneel in front of her, and tilted her head up so   
  
she was looking at him. Seeing the tears running down her cheeks, he   
  
quickly wiped them away.  
  
  
"Sere, if you're so unhappy, why are you marring him?" he asked   
  
softly.   
  
  
"I'm not unhappy," she said, her voice wavering, "he'll take care   
  
of me. And...and he says he loves me."  
  
  
"Serena, I..."  
  
  
"Yo! Soup's on! Come and get it!" Duo grinned, standing in the   
  
doorway.   
  
  
Serena jumped up, nearly knocking Heero over, and ran into the   
  
kitchen. Heero slowly got up and walked over to Duo. "I'm going to kill   
  
you."  
  
  
"What? What'd I do now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short this time. But I promise, next time it will be longer.  
  
What was Heero going to say to Serena anyway??????  
  
  
*hugs and Angel Kisses*   
  
  
  



	6. Busted!

Pen Pals chpt. 6 Busted!  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long. My mums having a baby in a few days, so things have been hectic. I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, but that would take a while, sooo big hugs to all!!!  
  
  
"Yes, Trowa, I know. But what are we going to do?" Lita asked,   
clutching the phone in her hand.  
  
"All I know is Heero really wants to see her alone today. That's   
all he said to me this morning when I got up. Not to mention giving   
Duo a black eye for some reason." Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Well, she hasn't been out of her room all morning. It's not   
like her to be late for breakfast. I'll call you the second she does   
though all right?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be going anywhere. with all this rain."  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be one of those days." A shiver of   
excitement traveled through her. How she loved a good storm! Then   
again, Serena hated it and would probably stay even longer in her   
room. She sighed. "I'm gonna run some food up to Sere and then we'll   
see about that movie, okay?"  
  
"Sounds great Lita. See you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." she said before hanging up the phone. Lita took a tray of   
food up to Serena's room. She knocked on the door, balancing the tray   
on her arm. "Sere, come on. You have to eat something."  
  
"I'm not hungry." was the muffled response that came through the   
door.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving it here if you do get hungry. Please try and   
eat okay?" she said before leaving.  
  
"By noon Serena still hadn't come out. Each of the girls stopped   
by her room and asked her to come out. Refusing each time, the girls   
carried on with their plans. Lita and Trowa went to see a movie, Ami   
said that her and Quatre were going to a library, Mina was taking Duo   
just where he belonged, a zoo. Serena grinned at the thought. And someone said that Wufei was headed to Rei's shrine.  
  
Serena sighed and got out of bed. She was still clad in her   
white nightgown and her hair was left undone. she slipped downstairs,   
taking a moment to enjoy the silence before getting some food and   
heading back upstairs.  
  
She sat next to her window and ate her lunch, watching the   
scenery. It had started to rain again. A light drizzle at first, but   
it grew harder. She sighed again, got up, and went to pit her dishes   
in the sink. She was so lost in thought upon returning to her room   
that she completely forgot to lock her door.  
  
Passing by her window, a sudden movement caught her eye. 'Who is   
stupid enough to stand out there in that storm?' Fully standing in   
front of the window and looking down, she gasped in realization.   
Throwing the window open she yelled, "Heero Yuy! Just what are you   
doing outside in this storm? Come inside this instant!"  
  
Heero nodded and began climbing the tree next to her window.  
  
"I didn't mean climb the...tree." she finished too late for he   
was already standing in her room, shaking out his wet hair.  
  
"Just what were you doing out there? And look at you, you're   
soaked to the bone! Here," she said leaving the room and returning   
with a towel, "dry off and get out of those wet clothes before you get   
sick!"  
  
He nodded and removed his shirt. Serena was hard pressed not to   
look away. His bulging biceps and lean torso. And the patch of hair   
that lead...Oh how she wanted this man!  
  
She released the breath she was holding and turned around when   
he began removing his pants.  
  
"Tell me why you were out there Heero." she repeated, back still   
turned to him.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"In the rain? And why here and not your hotel room where it's   
dry?"   
  
"I was on my way here when it started to rain."  
  
"That's still no excuse..."  
  
"Serena, look at me." She turned, saw him wrapped in nothing but   
her towel, quickly sucked in her breath, and lowered her eyes. Heero   
approached her and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look   
up at him.  
  
"Look at me and honestly tell me you don't love me."  
  
"I...I can't" she whispered. He kissed her gently then, moving   
her toward the bed. She put her hand yo his chest as if to ward him   
off. "No Heero. I...we can't."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Sit," he motioned to the bed. She   
obeyed, sitting on the corner. He sank down next to her and sighed.   
After a long moment he asked, "Do you love him?"  
  
She looked away, tears glisting her eyes. "No." she whispered.  
  
"Then why are you marring him?"  
  
"Because he love's me," she answered quickly. 'Too quickly to be   
the truth.' Heero thought.  
  
"Sere," he said softly, "please? Why are you hiding the truth?"  
  
Hot tears spilled forth from her eyes, and her body raked with   
sobs.  
  
"Sere, don't marry him."  
  
"I have too! Don't you understand that I have too?"  
  
"But why? I don't see why if you don't love him."  
  
"I...I can't tell you that Heero.' she sobbed.  
  
"Serena there hasn't been anything you couldn't tell me in ten   
years. Why not now?"  
  
"I can't fight destiny." she yawned. All that crying had worn   
her out. She laid her head on his shoulder, sniffled once, and nodded   
off to sleep.  
  
Heero sigh and laid her on the bed. What was she talking about?   
Destiny what? Destiny chose her husband for her? Hardly. He looked   
down at the angel sleeping in the bed and sighed. "Serena, can't you   
see how much I love you?" he whispered while tucking her in. He laid   
next to her and gently kissed her forehead, settling over the blanket,   
he quickly fell asleep, arm's carefully wrapped around her.  
  
A few hours later the house was beginning to fill with noise.  
  
"Hey Rei! Run upstairs and get Serena, dinner's almost done!"   
Lita called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." she called back. Making her way to the stairs, there was   
a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she called out.  
  
"Darien. What are you doing here?" Rei questioned.  
  
"What? Can I not see my future wife?" she shrugged and left the   
door open, heading up the stairs.  
  
He walked into the living room and saw Mina, Ami, Trowa, Quatre,   
Duo and Wufei sitting around talking. He cleared his throat and   
everyone quickly shut up. "Where's Serena?"   
  
"She's up in her room, been there all day." Mina said.   
  
"Thanks." he said before turning to head in the same direction   
that Rei had.  
  
Mean while, Rei had knocked on Serena's door and got no answer.   
Figuring that she was asleep, Rei walked into the room and almost   
passed out in shock. Laying on Serena's bed was a very naked Heero and   
Serena laying next to him. "Oh My GOD!"   
  
Heero shot up and looked ready to kill. Glancing around him, he   
realized that the towel had come open while he slept and apparently   
gave Rei a heart attack. Blushing furiously, he quickly covered   
himself.   
  
Awoken by the suddenly loss of that lovely heat that was keeping   
her so warm, Serena too sat up. "Rei...what are   
you...doing...in...here," she said, looking around the room, "It's not   
what you think! I swear!"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I don't care what it is. Darien's here and   
if he find's you guys like this,"  
  
"What the Hell is going on?!?!?!!"  
  
  
Whelp that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I promise to make the next one longer. Any questions or comments you might have can be sent to Angkis22@aol.com. *hugs and Angel Kisses*   



	7. You're what?

Pen Pals chpt.7 You're What?  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated: PG-13  
  
disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get out. I guess I had a little writers block, or something. But guess what? I have a new baby sister!!!!! Yes, she came this past week and she's so cute!!!! *hands "It's a Girl" lollies to everyone.   
  
Recap: Rei walked in on the sleeping Heero and Serena, one of which wearing nothing. 0o; With Darien quickly on her heels.  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Darien hollered from the door way,   
fury flashing in his eyes.  
  
Heero made to move off the bed, but Serena's hand on his arm stopped   
him.  
  
"Darien, I know this looks bad," she began calmly.  
  
"Looks bad? Looks bad?!" he snarled.  
  
"But I can explain," she finished coolly.  
  
"Explain what? How you're found in bed with him? How you're now   
used goods? I don't think so!" he yelled.  
  
Serena untangled herself from her blanket and stood up. Rei   
breathed a sigh of relief. 'They couldn't have done anything with her   
under the blanket, fully clothed, and him on top,' she thought to   
herself, smiling knowingly at her friend. 'Serena would never do   
anything like that.'  
  
Serena stooped and picked up Heero's boxers. "They're dry now."   
she said, tossing them to there owner. Heero slipped under the blanket   
to avoid the women any further embarrassment. Serena moved to sit on   
the corner of the bed and raised expectant eyes toward Darien.  
  
"So, what are you going to do? You won't hear me out, so you'll   
never know the truth." She stated in the same calm voice.  
  
"How many other men have you screwed?"  
  
"None, but you won't believe me anyway. I guess you won't be   
marring me now that I'm 'used goods' huh?" she smirked.  
  
"Ha! That's just what you'd like me to do isn't it? Not marry   
you cause you're a whore."  
  
Heero shot to his feet and made an attempt to punch Darien, but   
being across the room, Darien had the advantage. He knocked Heero to   
the ground. "This no longer concerns you," he said before kicking   
Heero in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Then he   
picked Heero up, dragged him down the hallway, and threw him down the   
stairs.  
  
"Heero!!!" Serena shouted, springing from the bed to chase after   
Darien. "You bastard! You could have killed him! Let me pass, now!"   
She cried, pounding on Darien's chest. He grabbed her hands, turned   
her around, and shoved her back into her room. But not before growling   
"That's the point," in her ear.  
  
"Out," he addressed Rei, but she shook her head.   
  
"Not a chance buddy. I WON'T let you hurt her."  
  
"Fine!" he yelled, before slamming Serena's bedroom door closed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * Downstairs * * * * * *  
  
"Heero!" Mina shrieked, seeing him roll down the stairs. Trowa   
and Duo ran to catch him and lay him on the couch. Ami went to his   
side to see if he had any serious injuries.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, using a monotone voice.  
  
"What's going on up there?" Mina asked.  
  
"..."   
  
"Oh great. Return of the perfect solider." Duo said.  
  
"The what? Heero, what's going on up there?!?"  
  
Heero stood, knocking Ami out of the way, and started walking   
back up the stairs.  
  
"Heero! Answer me Damn it!"  
  
"He's not going to say anything Mina," Trowa said softly.  
  
"I outta shock Darien's ass for this." Lita growled.  
  
"What's she mean?" Duo whispered to Mina.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, I'm not answering yours." she   
said before stomping off after Heero.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * Upstairs * * * * * *   
  
Darien glared at Serena. "I'm not giving up my comfy seat as   
king for anything." he growled.  
  
"It's not up to you," Rei pointed out.  
  
"We ARE getting married, or have you forgotten OUR daughter   
already?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"No," she whispered, "She'll always have a place in my heart,   
but nothings set in stone Darien."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and shook them violently. Anger flashed   
in Rei's eyes, while Serena remained calm.  
  
"Don't make me flame your ass, cape boy," she warned.  
  
"Shut up Rei, stay out of this," he shook Serena again,   
tightening his grip before he let her go. "We are getting married or   
I'll kill your precious Heero," he threatened darkly.  
  
"You'll do no such thing," she stated calmly.  
  
"Watch me," he snarled before throwing the door open and meeting   
Heero's fist in the face.  
  
"Leave," Heero stated in a monotone voice.  
  
"This is not over boy," Darien said, shoving past Heero, holding   
his jaw.  
  
  
  
  
Hey there! Sorry this is so short, but I don't have much time on my hands any more. ^^; I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. But I can't promise anything ~K~? You know, I just realized, this isn't really a cliffy. Man, I must be losing it. Oh well, I'll try harder next time! :) Ja!!!! *hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	8. Princess revealed

Pen Pals chap. 8  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own SM or GW  
  
  
Hi guys!!! I'm really sorry that this wasn't posted the next day Lesse!!! I got grounded from my puter *sighs* again. This time they say I'm always on too long. Ever get that????? Well, NEways, this chapter is focused mainly on the GW boys. You'll see why.   
  
This is for Princess Lesse!!!! :)  
  
  
  
  
"Heero, why were you in her room in the first place?" Quatre   
asked.  
  
"Yeah, and why'd ya roll down the stairs in your boxers only?"   
Duo added.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, you have to tell us something! Did you hurt her?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
Duo shrank back. He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but   
could he help it? His good friend had fallen for a taken girl and   
gotten himself in trouble over it. 'Not like I wouldn't have done the   
same thing,' he thought, grinning to himself. Each of them had some   
caring feelings for this angel that came into their lives. Hell, she   
was like a little sister to him, and if Heero hurt her, their   
friendship be damned.  
  
Across the table, Quatre was having similar thoughts. He cared   
for Heero, yes, but she was too sweet for him and that jerk Darien.   
They'd only end up hurting her badly. Darien was just scum and Heero,   
well; well maybe she was good for him. But he no doubly would get mad   
one day, revert to his former ways and where would that leave her?   
Quatre shook his head.  
  
Wufei returned from walking Rei home, with a loud slam of the   
hotel door.   
  
"Rei assures me you did nothing with Serena but actually sleep,   
but she wasn't there the whole time you were Yuy. So I'm not so sure I   
believe her," he said, eyes deadly calm as he stared Heero down. "What   
the hell were you thinking?!? That sleeping with her was going to solve   
anything? Weak excuse Yuy!" he spat before storming into the back   
bedrooms.  
  
"Nothing to say Heero? Did you ruin her? Huh? Did you sleep with   
her?" Duo insisted, getting angrier with every question that wasn't   
answered.  
  
"No," Heero finally stated before leaving.  
  
Duo sighed in relief. "Well at least that's over."  
  
"Yes, but what do we do about Darien?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Kill him!" was heard from the back of the hotel.  
  
Heero walked down the street, thinking about the last night's   
events. Having seen him walk past, Trowa decided to follow behind. They   
walked to a park near by and stood, looking out across the lake there.   
  
After a while, Trowa spoke. "What did Serena say last night?"  
  
"What's written out must be done."  
  
  
  
**********FLASHBACK*********  
  
  
  
Serena sat on her bed, and looked out the window. Heero remained   
by the door. Rei had snuck out when Darien took his leave.  
  
"This is your destiny?" he asked, lifting his hands in question   
and looking around.  
  
"Sadly...yes," she whispered, silent tears falling from her eyes.   
Heero walked from the doorway to kneel at her side.  
  
"Sere, I don't understand why, tell me. Please?"  
  
"A thousand years ago," she started, "there was a time called the   
Silver Millennium. There was an alliance between the planets with the   
queen of the moon ruling over it,"  
  
"Queen Serenity. I've heard this Sere, studied it before   
training. Why are you telling me this?" he interrupted.  
  
"All planets," she continued, "except Earth. In order to create   
that alliance, the queen gave her permission for her daughter to wed   
the prince of Earth,"  
  
"Prince Endymion, yes. You're not answering me."  
  
"The princess hated the match, despised the prince. But she would   
never tell her mother this, for they needed that alliance. The prince   
tried everything to win the princesses affections, but could not cause   
the princess knew of his true side. Mean, spiteful, terrifying,"  
  
"They died before getting married. Something attacked and killed   
everyone," he stated.  
  
"Yes, they were attacked and died on the night their engagement   
was announced. The queen, using the rest of her powers, sent her   
daughter and everyone else in the kingdom to Earth to be reborn a   
thousand years later. By now, the royal courts have recalled their past   
lives and are preparing for their future. The building has all ready   
begun, is all most complete. All they are waiting for is for the   
princess and prince to be married."  
  
"Crystal Tokyo. Relena Peacecraft has been leading the   
construction. Are you telling me that you're this reincarnated   
princess? And Darien the prince?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Let someone else rule then. Surely..."  
  
"What's been written out must be done."  
  
  
  
********* End flashback ********  
  
  
  
"And that's mean's?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That she's marring him in two days and there's nothing we can do   
about it."  
  
"If you really loved her you'd find a way. She doesn't love him   
and it obvious that he doesn't either."  
  
"You'll know why in a few months," Heero said, walking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not long ^^; I know, but I'm working on it, Really!!! NEway, I think I smell an ending here somewhere, just need to work it out. I hope ya'll liked this one, the next one will be about the girls. Oh and if you haven't checked out my newest fic, Forever and ever, always please do!!! ~.^   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	9. The idea

Pen Pals chap. 9  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own SM or GW  
  
  
  
Hey Minna! Do you hear that??? *Holds hand to ear* Yes, yes it is! It's the sound of Writers block crumbling!!!! Yea!!!!! And I have to thank my knight for it. He's done so much already and now he's helped me to restore my passion for writing!!!  
  
So I hope you all remember this fic. It has been a long time since I have posted. What years???? Please don't hurt me!!!! I really want to finish this one now, and the rusty wheels are cranking!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, spill! What's he like?" Mina asked,  
  
"Yeah, Did he knock your socks off or what?" Lita   
questioned.   
  
"I can't believe you two."  
  
"Come on Amies, it's perfect! A last fling before she   
signs her life away. How romantic!"   
  
Mina was promptly hit in the face with a couple of pillows.   
All of the girls were piled on Serena's bed, intending to get   
everything out of her.  
  
"You handled that well Sere," Rei, who was quiet up till   
  
now, stated softly.  
  
Serena turned her head and looked out towards the starry   
sky.  
  
"Yeah I would have killed Darien if he tried that."  
  
"He had every right to be mad Mina. I just didn't want to   
upset him more Rei. That's all."   
  
"No. It's not fair. You have every right to be mad, not   
him," Mina said before she could stop herself, receiving death   
glares from everyone besides Serena, who was still looking out   
the window. She mouthed a "sorry" before saying, "Umm yeah, well   
I umm,"   
  
"I know."   
  
"Sere?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"How?" the girls asked. Rei remained silent.  
  
"I went to see Andrew one day last year. He was over run   
with business so I decided to help. I went to the back room to   
grab an apron and that's when I saw."  
  
"Saw what Sere?" asked Lita.  
  
"Saw Darien, making out with Andrew's little sister."  
  
Gasps were heard through out the room.  
  
"But Andrew would have never…"  
  
"He didn't know. I never said anything. I went about   
working. When he saw me, he said he had come in the back door."  
  
"How could you let him get away with that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because I want my daughter to live. Rini has the right to   
live her life, right? And... and I'm supposed to marry him.   
Nothing can change that."  
  
"Serena, you have every right to be happy you know.   
Princess or not. Rini will come. She may not look the same, but   
she's your daughter," Rei said.  
  
"You love him right? This ones easy. Run away. Marry Heero   
and be happy," added Mina.   
  
"But Darien.."  
  
"Will get over it Sere." Lita said.  
  
"No, he's power hungry. I have a feeling something will   
have to be done about him," Rei stated with anger in her voice.  
  
"Power hungry? You mean he just wants to marry her for the   
title?" asked Lita.  
  
"That's just what she means." Ami said.  
  
"It's just easy and safer if I marry him."  
  
"Sure, go and take the easy way out, Meatball brains, but   
as for safer? Not for you. Not with him."  
  
"The futures not set in stone, Sere."   
  
"For me, it is."   
  
"Will nothing we say change your mind?" Amy asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Well then, just know that we're here for you. Even if we   
think you're making the wrong choice." Rei said.  
  
The girls left then, saying their goodnights. Rei turned   
back before fully leaving the room and asked, "Think about it   
hime-san, please?"  
  
Serena nodded, and Rei left with a little hopeless sigh.   
She was going to think about it all right. Think about it her   
foot.   
  
Rei caught Mina downstairs picking up her purse and making   
ready to leave. "Wait Mina, come with me. I think we need to   
talk about this a little more."  
  
Mina nodded and followed Rei to the kitchen where Lita was   
pouring Ami a cup of coffee. "WE need to do something. Anything,   
to get him out of the way."  
  
"I agree Rei, but they are getting married in two days.   
What can we do?"   
  
"I know, lets kidnap him!"   
  
"Yeah Mina, that's going to work." Lita said, rolling her   
eyes.  
  
"Well we could always kill him you know."   
  
"That won't work either. Serena would kill us."   
  
"She's going to anyway, if we get involved," Ami stated.  
  
"Be damned what she thinks. This is her future we're   
talking about. If she's going to be happy, she's going to need   
our help. I have an idea," Rei said.   
  
That night four women didn't get very much sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*A.N* Short, yes. But BIG step in right direction. I'm hoping to have more out soon. In fact I'm working on it already. To those who have read this eons ago, thanks for sticking around! I'm really sorry, but I guess all I needed was a push in the right direction ^-^   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	10. The wedding

The day was perfect. The sky a beautiful shade of blue. Not a cloud in site to ruin this won  
derful day. The church was heavily decorated with beautiful flowers and bows. The guests a  
rriving were shown to their seats and chatted happily about the bride and groom.   
  
In a room off the back of the church, things weren't so perfect.   
  
"Please Rena, this is the last chance you have! Please just walk out that door! You'll   
be happy! I promise you!" Rei pleated. The other three women in the room nodded in   
agreement.   
  
Serena turned from the window she had been looking through, to look at her senshi.   
Each one in a dress that was the same style only in a pastel shade of there respected color.   
She smiled softly. They were each very beautiful.   
  
"Do not fear my friends," she began, sounding very much like the princess she was,   
"This is what's best for me and what's best for everyone. I will make the best of things and   
be happy."   
  
"But Rena…" they began, only she turned away to look through the window again.   
  
"I am not afraid. Nether should you be. Trust me, please?" she whispered.   
  
There was a slight tap on the door before Andrew popped his head inside. His smile   
was bright but it never reached his eyes. He had known for a long time that Darien was not   
in love with Serena. Sure at first it seemed that way, despise their age difference, but as the   
years went by, he became this cruel hearted thing that Andrew was ashamed to call his best   
friend. He tried to get Darien to break things off with Serena, but he didn't want to let her go   
for some odd reason. Andrew was baffled. Here his two friends, who didn't love each other   
anymore, were getting married. What was the world coming too?  
  
"Yes Andrew?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Um all the guest are here. It's just about time."  
  
"Thank you," Serena told him, "Better get going."   
  
Each girl hugged Serena before forcing a smile on their faces and leaving the room.  
  
Mina was first to walk down the aisle. 'Look at him,' she thought to herself, 'Just   
standing there with that stupid grin on his face. Hopefully this plan will work. That would   
knock him off his high pony.' She cast him a dirty look before taking her place across from   
him.  
  
Lita was next, not even bothering to smile. In fact, as she approached him she   
muttered "bastard" under her breath, but was still audible enough for him to hear. He only   
chuckled, which led both girls to give him death glares.  
  
Rei followed. Praying that something horrible would happen to him. Such as the   
beam above his head would snap in half and land on him. In fact, she pondered if she could   
set the building on fire. Or better yet, him. She didn't even look at him. If she did, she's   
probably kill him right then and there.  
  
Ami, being the maid-of-honor, was last. Keeping her head low, she walked as fast   
as she could down the aisle.   
  
"If I didn't know any better," Duo said in a whisper, "I'd say they were going to a   
funeral." Several people around him agreed.   
  
"For some, this is," Trowa replied.   
  
The wedding march qued as Serena stepped into the aisle. Everyone stood and   
turned to gaze upon the blushing bride. Only she wasn't blushing. She had pasted a bright   
smile on her face that never reached her eyes.   
  
Stepping in time to the music, she slowly made her way towards the alter, and tried   
hard not to cry when she noticed Heero wasn't in the crowd.   
  
"Dearly beloved," the preacher began as soon as she reached them, "We are   
gathered here today to witness the joining Darien Shields and Serena Johnson in holy   
matrimony. If anyone here objects to this joining, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Nine voices rang out at once, "I do!"   
Heero sat in the shadows, in the back of the church. He didn't even know why he   
had come. Or why he was even still in town for that reason. He should have stayed home   
and left her to her own life. But no, here he was watching her walk towards that bastard that   
is going to ruin her life. She wasn't even putting up much of a fight. Did she want to marry   
him then? He was temped to interrupt when the preacher asked his question, but when nine   
other voices all said, "I do!" he decided to wait and see what would happen.  
"Well," the preacher said, "This has never happened before. Please, speak your   
say."   
  
"She's not in love with him sir. She loves someone else." Mina said.  
  
"I agree! He doesn't love her either! This is just wrong sir!" Andrew agreed.   
  
"Can you not see she's unhappy? How can you marry them?" Lita asked.   
  
The g-boys stood and shouted their agreements.   
  
The crowd gasped as Darien let out a loud, evil laugh. "I don't see your love   
anywhere Sere," he said sarcastically, "Why's he not here for you if you love each other so much huh?"   
  
The sound of the safety on a gun being released made everyone look towards the   
center of the aisle.   
"Right here," Heero stated in monotone.   
  
  
*A.N.* Ok, the whole wedding thing not really working for me right now. Not cause I can't make it work, just cause of personal reasons. Sorry it took so long. But the next chapter is the last. Yea!!! Almost done with one fic!!! Go me!! Be kind and help a poor soul. Tell me what you think should happen. Read and review please.  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


	11. The Mix up

"Heero Yui! You put that gun down now! How can you do this to me?" Serena   
cried out. She turned back to face the preacher once again, head hung low.   
  
"Look little boy, she's quite willing to marry me. Give it up. She's mine! Her futures   
set in stone and she knows it. And there's nothing you or them," he pointed to the senshi,   
"Can do or say to change that. Leave now before I'm forced to make you leave."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Serena turned back to Heero, eyes watering from tears and wide from shock.   
"Heero, I love you, really I do, but this is how it has to be. I told you. My future's written out   
for me already. And even though he hurts me, I have to do this."  
  
Darien grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. "You've said to much Serena,"   
he squeezed her arms tighter making her want to cry out in pain, "Shut-up and stand still."   
  
Everything happened at once. Serena slapped Darien soundly across the face,   
causing several people to gasp and stand. He threw his fist back to punch her when the gun   
went off, causing everyone to panic and run for the door. But then everything froze, the bullet   
not even an inch from Darien's forehead.   
  
"Oh my God! What's going on?" Mina asked.  
  
Ami whipped out her mini computer and scanned the room. "It appears as though   
everyone is in a state of suspended animation."   
  
"In English Amies," Lita joked.  
  
"Everyone's frozen in place."  
  
"Serena, are you doing this?" Rei questioned.  
  
"No," she replied as Darien stepped away from the bullet, "But I have a pretty good   
idea." She stared at Heero. It appeared that he too was frozen in place, but when Darien   
moved, so did the gun trained on him.   
  
"Mother!" she called out. Not even two seconds later the former Queen Serenity   
and the green haired sailor Pluto stood before her.   
  
"Don't worry my dear," The queen began, hugging her daughter, "We are here to   
set things straight. I'm sorry we didn't find it earlier sweetheart, but there seems to have   
been a slight mix up."   
  
"A mix up? What?!? What kind of a mix up?" she asked, voice rising.   
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned with just yet. Now Pluto, if you will please."   
Pluto nodded and tapped her staff on the floor.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
There was a slight tap on the door before Andrew popped his head inside.   
  
"Yes Andrew?" Rei questioned.   
  
`"Umm, all the guest are here. It's just about time."  
  
"Thank you," Serena told him, "Better get going."   
  
"Anyone have the feeling we've done this before?" Lita asked. The others nodded   
before hugging Serena and leaving the room.   
  
'I do,' she thought to herself, 'I have to do this again huh mother? I have to do it   
right this time. But what did I do wrong? I was going to marry him like I should have.' She   
headed towards the door.   
  
'Be happy my daughter,' she heard in her mind as she stepped onto the aisle. She   
watched the ground as she walked in time to the music. Every step brought on more dread.   
When she got to the alter she glanced at her friends. They all had bright smiling faces. How   
could they look so happy? They knew she didn't want this as much as she put on.  
  
She handed her bouquet to Ami and turned to put her hands in his, her eyes never   
venturing past his chest.   
  
The preacher cleared his throat before starting, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered   
here today to witness the joining of Heero Yui and Serena Johnson…"  
  
But Serena didn't hear the rest. Her head snapped up and she looked into Heero's   
beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"Why do you look so sad?" he whispered.  
  
"But I thought… I thought…" she stammered before realization dawned on her. This   
is what her mother meant by be happy. 'Oh thank you mother! I most certainly will be!' She   
thought before pulling Heero into a deep kiss.   
  
Behind them the preacher stopped talking and blushed. "Um, I'm sorry but we   
haven't gotten to that part yet."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Later, at the reception, the senshi presented the bride and groom with a special gift.   
Framed in a beautiful frame was the letter Serena had been searching for. The letter that   
promised they would marry each other. She wept at this, not tears of sorrow, but tears of   
joy for that promise had finally become reality.   
Fin  
*A.N* OMG!!!!! It's done!!!!!!!!!!! Yea!!!!!! *AK throws herself a party* What'd ya think? Expect that ending? My sis didn't! ^.^ V I wanna thank everyone who's stuck by me and read this fic. It's been great fun writting it. And now I can focus on my other works and hopefully get those done too before starting a new one. Ha right! If I get enough requests, I'll probably write a follow up for this one. I know a few of you are probably wondering just what happend. Let me know!   
  
*Hugs and Angel Kisses* 


End file.
